Chlorophosphazenes, which are often called phosphonitrile chlorides or phosphorus nitride chlorides, are already known as catalysts for condensation and/or equilibration reactions of organosilicon compounds. Reference may be made to DE 22 29 514 B (Wacker-Chemie GmbH, published on Apr. 20, 1978) and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,388, (issued Oct. 1, 1974) in which chlorophosphazenes with a ratio of phosphorus to nitrogen of greater than one are described. The limited solubility of these catalysts, consisting essentially of ionic phosphazene units, in organic solvents is a disadvantage. DE 37 25 377 A (Wacker-Chemie GmbH; published on Feb. 9, 1989) describes the reaction of these phosphonitrile chlorides with cyclic diorganopolysiloxanes. In contrast, oxygen-containing chlorophosphazenes, in particular phosphoryl chlorophosphazenes, or chlorophosphazenes having at least one PCl.sub.2 O group, which are likewise suitable catalysts for condensation and/or equilibration reactions of organosilicon compounds, are soluble in most organic solvents. However, organic solvents are generally undesirable. In such cases, the oxygen-containing chlorophosphazenes, many of which are liquid, can also be employed without a solvent, but this often leads to problems, particularly in metering or homogeneous distribution of the catalyst in the reaction mixture.